Un FanFic más 2
by F-nn Darkblue
Summary: La historia de Mordecai & Rigby, 2 amigos que trabajan en un parque muy extraño, con historias extrañas, etc. Vuelve este 2015 con su 2 Temporada "Un FanFic más 2" con más historias extrañas, especiales, etc. - PROXIMAMENTE - Copyright 2014-2015 F-nnDarkBlue, la copia de este FanFic se demandara por derechos de autor, si lo tomas dame el credito de creación.
1. Papas a la francesa

Un FanFic Mas  
Capitulo 1: Papas a la francesa

*Mordecai y Rigby estan sentados viendo la TV, cuando de repente aparece un anuncio ...*

Tipo de el comercial: ¿Esta cansado de las mismas papas fritas de siempre?

Mordecai y Rgby: emmm ... si

Tipo de el comercial: ¿Esta cansado de la misma calidad horrible de papas fritas y muy costosas?

Mordecai y Rigby: ¡Si...!

Tipo de el comercial: Si tus respuestas fueron Si, si y si ...

Mordecai y Rigby: ¿Si?

Tipo de el comercial: ¡Entonces, no esperes más!, ven al nuevo lugar de papas fritas directas desde Francia, con una calidad excelente, y un precio unico!.

Mordecai y Rigby: SI, SI, SI WOWoWOWOWOOWoWOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOOWowOWOW! (xd)

Tipo de el comercial: ¡Lleve a su amigo, novia, mamá, papá, ó otra persona a comer papas fritas francesas! en "Papas francesas luigi", disponible en el "Centro comercial 2 picos".

Mordecai: ¡Mapache hay que ir a ese lugar!

Rigby: Si, se oye delicioso y divertido xd

Mordecai: Bueno ...

Rigby: ... ¿Tienes dinero?

Mordecai: No :(, y tú?

Rigby: Tampoco Dx

Mordecai. Diablos ... como conseguiremos el dinero para ir a las papas fri...

*Benson aparece y les dice a los chicos...*

Benson: Mordecai, Rigby vengan acá ...

*Mordecai y Rigby confundidos van hacia Benson*

Mordecai y Rigby: Si?

Benson: No le...

Mordecai: ¡No hicimos nada, te lo juro!

Rigby: no hemos hecho nada malo Dx Dx Dx

Mordecai y Rigby: ¡NO NOS DESPIDAS TE LO SUPLICAMOS!

Benson: *. _ . dafack ...* no solo les queria decir que no les he pagado lo de la semana pasada, .. tomen

Mordecai: Wuuuu, gracias Benson

Benson: No hay de que, sigan trabajando

Mordecai: Oh si!, mapache ya tenemos para las papas fritas :D!

Rigby: Wiiii! :D

*Mordecai y Rigby van hacia el centro comercial 2 picos en el carrito*

*Entran*

Mordecai y rigby: wuuuu orale ...

?: ¡Buenas tardes mi nombre es Josh!, Bienvenidos a "Papas francesas Luigi", ¿En que les puedo servir?

Mordecai: aaaaaaaaa ...

Rigby: ¡Denos un combo Doble con gaseosa incluida y un juguete-papa!

Josh: Muy bien c:, ¡Sale un Combo doble!

*5 minutos después, Morde y rigs. reciben su comida*

*... con un juguete .-.*

Rigby: Hmmmm!, Se ve delicioso ouo

Mordecai: Mucho ...

*10 minutos después*

Rigby: wawawaaaaaaaaaa estoy muy lleno

Mordecai: Yo también

Josh: Oh, no los habia visto, pense que ya se habian ido

Rigby: emm no pues seguimos aquí (Nomedigas, genius xd)

Josh: Oh ... el establecimiento va ha cerrar en 5 minutos lo cual deben irse ya ...

Mordecai: Esta bien ...

*Josh se va*

Rigby: Waa, Mordecai

Mordecai: ¿Que pasa?

Rigby: Tengo que ir al baño T.T

Mordecai: aaah, ¿No te puedes aguantar?

Rigby: Nooo, :$

Mordecai: Ash ... bueno vamos al baño

*Van al baño los 2*

|||F-nnDarkBlue: Emmm no malpiensen ;_; , no tienen ... bueno ya saben ;_; solo van al baño ya que tenian ganas de hacer pis los 2 ;_;, bueno sigamos ...|||

*Como 1 hora después*

Mordecai: mapache si que te tardaste!

Rigby: Perdón pero ya te dije que solo queria aire gratis del ventilador de secamanos :J

|||F-nnDarkBlue: JaJ|||

Mordecai: Shhh!, mira

Rigby: ¿¡Pero que!?

*Ven que el lugar esta cerrado*

Mordecai: AHHHHHH!, ¿ES ENSERIO?

Mordecai: ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí encerrados en este establecimiento!

Rigby: Lo siento, ya, perdón, no te enojes :C

Mordecai: ¿¡Y TODAVIA TE ATREVES A DESIRME LO SIENTO!?, AAAAAHHHHHH!, esto es estúp...

Rigby: Shhh!, escuchaste eso?

Mordecai: Que cos...?

Rigby: Shhhhh!, se escuchan más ruidos ... creo que vienen de alla

Mordecai: Vamos a ver ... (o investigar xd)

*Mordecai y Rigby se adentran al lugar a ver que era ese ruido (xd), cuando ...*

-ruidos de llaves-

Mordecai: *susurro* Mapache ocultemonos aquí ...

Rigby: *susurro* Esta bien

*Se escucha que Abren una puerta*

Josh: Oh si!, que genial estuvo este 1er día de trabajo

?: Si, jejeje, muchos tontos calleron en el truco no saben que enrealidad esa basura esta hecha de carne humana jejeje

*Rigby al escuchar eso vomita del asco*

?: ¿Que fue eso?

Josh: No se ... ire a ver

Mordecai: *susurro: shh! casi nos descubren

Rigby: *susurro* lo siento, pero me dio mucho asco oir eso que acaban de decir

Mordecai: *susurro* Tranquilo pronto llegaremos al fondo de esto

Rigby: *susurro* Ok ... *Se traga vomito* (dx que asco ...)

*Los 2 van hacia el lugar que Josh y la persona extraña se adentraran (? xxxxddd?*

Josh: muy bien Jefe, ¿ahora que pasara?

?: ¡Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre imbécil!

Josh: Ash ... lo siento "Frilkfton" , Demonio chupa-almas, todo poderoso, bla bla

Frilkfton: estoy 100% seguro de que este plan funcionara alo increible ...

Josh: ¿Y cual es tu plan ahora?

Frilkfton: Facil ... es ... con...quis...tar...el...mun...

Josh: ... do?

Frilkfton: ASH!, no me interrumpas!, otra más y sufriras las consecuensias de interrumpir y molestar!

Josh: Como sea ...

Frilkfton: ¡MATARE A TODOS LOS HUMANOS DE ESTE PLANETA Y SERA CONQUISTADO POR DEMONIOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mordecai y Rigby: ¡NO!

Frilkfton: ah?, quien dijo eso?!

Josh: Seguro almas del más allá

Frilkfton: ¡ESTOY SEGURO QU...!

Mordecai: Si!, nosotros fuimos!

Frilkfton: ¿Y QUIEN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES PARA VENIR Y INTERRUMPIRME?!

Mordecai y Rigby: ¡Mordecai y Rigby!

Frilkfton: Oh ... con que Mordecai y Rigby ... Oh deberia llamarles MuertoCai y Decapigby!

*Rigby se enfada y quiere golpearle, pero Mordecai le detiene*

Mordecai: Dejalo mapache ... este imbécil no vale la pena ... salgamos de aquí ...

Frilkfton: ¡¿IMBÉCIL?!, ¡¿SALIR DE AQUÍ?!, ¡AHORA SI ESTAN MUERTOS!

Mordecai: ¡ASÍ!, ¡VAMOS A VERLO!

Josh: Jefe ... no lo vale ...

Frilkfton: ¡CALLATE PEDAZO DE ESCORIA!, me encargare de ti después mientras tanto ... ¡ESTOS ESTAN MUERTOS!

*Se acercan rapidamente*

Mordecai,Rigby y Frilkfton: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Continuará ...

Fin.


	2. Los secretos oscuros de Luigi's papas

Un FanFic Mas  
Capitulo 2: Los secretos oscuros de "Papas francesas Luigi"

Frilkfton, Mordecai y Rigby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los 3 se dan un buen golpe

Mordecai: uaaaa Que dolor de cabeza! eso dolio :$

Mordecai: ¿Rigby?

Rigby esta demayado del dolor

Mordecai: M****a, ya vali cheto tostado

Frilkfton: JAJ!, dudo que ese mapache vagabundo de te ayude a ganar esta pelea, ¿Y contra mi?, Pfff No jodas plox... eres estúpido!, como tu amigo él ... idiota ... más que tú ... creo ... ah ... sí, sí es más idiota que tú

Mordecai: Hijo de... Arrepientete de lo que acabas de decir!

Frilkfton: hmmmm..., no c:

Mordecai: ¡ENTONCES YA VALISTE!

Frilkfton: ¡TU MÁS JEJEJEJEJE!

Mordecai corre hacia Frilkfton y le da un puño en la mejilla muy fuerte

Frilkfton: ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!

Mordecai: Jaj, ahora quien es el idiota eh eh, t-pain ...

Frilkfton: oh ... ahora veo a donde va esto jue!

Frilkfton: ¡Pues si una pelea de rap quieres, una pelea de rap obtendras!

Mordecai: ¡Que comienze la diversión!

| Frilkfton: Soy Frilkfton, el demonio chupa-almas poderoso conocido por el mundo y el inframundo, vengo aquí a hacer temblar, a la tierra Oh yeah!, nadie puede contra mi soy como una rata que te devora hasta morir, pero me vendria bien carne molida, y a esa me refiero a la tuya M-o-r-d-e-c-a-i! o quiero decir ... P-e-r-d-e-d-o-r-c-a-i JAJ!

|| Mordecai: Soy Morde el azul, o arrendajeño azuleño, como quieras decirme pero tu dime MOR-DE-CAI, ¡Imbécil!, ¿Tu crees que con esas palabras causas miedo?, dejame decirte que parece que tienes miedo, ¡Por favor, no necesito rimas ni versos, para venirte y roomperte el pescueso!, das pena el chupa-almas te dicen, pero adivina que?, eres un chupa-derrotas

| Frilkfton: No se en que piensas para venir a mi y decirme eso, EH, Mordecai, ¿Por que tan serio?, que te comieron la lengua?, maldito azulerio. Das pena con tus versos ya se que intentas rimar pero no puedes, me das asco por que parece que hablo con una popo con vida y patas de fideo, vamos ... esto va para vídeo ¡GUARJ! es la frase qe digo para venirte y matarte chupar tu alma y morir en el intento de sobrevivir, Jue jue perdedordeño

|| Mordecai: Por favor eres malo en este y con esto se nota, no llenas ni medio parrafo, te buscan en google, y solo aparece un resultado!, Vamos intentalo! (finndblue: haganlo xdd si es cierto...) mientras que yo! ... me vendo por millones y millones de copias hasta venir y tocarte y contagiarte a ti!, no te escapes, sufriras un golpe bien dado a tu lado en el pecho con mucho miedo dentro!, COn un combo te llego a vencer, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, golpe y centro! Sabes Frilkfton o mejor dicho Frilk el jodido, PUM!

| Frilkfton: Ya me cansé, estoy sumamente furioso, te hare SUFRIR, cuando escucheis estas palabras ... , (leer esto lo más rapido posible ... listos? 3 .. 2 .. 1 ... GO!) "Frilkfton Demonio de 4 galaxias te hare sufrir estúpido bueno para nada, flojo vagabundo, Sin El parque no sos nada, das pena por que con solo mirarte se nota que estas jodidamente sucio, asqueroso, y lo más que se te pueda decir, Pajaro que la ca** toda, ya perdiste, RINDETE y te perdono la vida y la de tu amigo, ¡JODER!

|| Mordecai: solo necesito estas palabras para derrotarte "Tienes miedo lo se, con tu poder no eres nada, te crees el chupa-almas? de nuevo te lo digo!, ¿lo eres?, ¿Lo Eres?, ¡¿LO ERES?!, ¡Mirate al espejo y piensalo 3 veces!, Frilk-fton "El chupa-sudor" tu ... estas ... ACABADO"

Se Abre un portal, que al parecer se absorve a Frilkfton y a Josh que enrealidad era un demonio también ... era su hermano

frilkfton: ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE, UN ESTÚPIDO COMO TÚ NO PUEDE VENCER AL DIOS DEMONIO DE 4 GALAXIAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Josh: Nos vemos, mordecai ...

*se los llevá (?*

Mordecai: jaj, esto fue facil ...

Al día siguiente c::::::

Benson: Ok, ok Entonces me dices que un demonio llamado ... Frilkfton ... y otro demonio con forma humana llamado "Josh" Daban Carne humana en forma de papas?, y que al vencerlos en un duelo de rap les ganaste y se los llevo un portal, ...?

Mordecai: ... Seeep!.

Benson: ... Bueno creo que si puedo creer esto ya que no estuvieron los 2 anoche ...

Rigby *mareado*: seeee ... *Vomito*

Benson: Bueno ... pues mientras no estuvieron el parque se volvio un basurero ...

Mordecai: Oh ... pues lo sentimos ... ya nos vam...

Benson: jue, no termino ... Deben limpiar todo ese cochinero de afuera ... suerte con eso

Mordecai: Ok ...

Benson se va... (titulo del episodio de la serie xdddddddddddddddddddddddddd?)

Mordecai: rigby ...

Rigby *mareado: Que?

Mordecai: a la otra ... debes comprarte un abanico de mano ...

RIgby *Mareado*: para navidad waaaaaaaaaaaaa dx

Fin.

*Proximo episodio: miércoles, 24 de diciembre, 2014

"Especial de noche buena-navidad"

24/12 - 25/12*

adiós c:! - FnnDarkBlue


End file.
